Winter Is Not A Wonderland
by Veronica.Heart
Summary: I Saw a Car coming I yell Sam's Name.She doesn't respond She didn't Move It's like she was almost Paralyzed. Find Out what's Gonna happen next.Rated T.I don't think I'll have to bump it up to M.Totally a Seddie Fanfic.Maybe One-Shot...Maybe Not...


Winter is Not a wonderland

Chapter One:

* * *

This Was inspired by what happened to me today when I walked home from school with some friends. Not all of this happened to me but you get the picture.

Disclamer: I don't own iCarly if i did wouldn't I be producing this on national television not on Fanfiction?

* * *

Freddie's POV:  
The Bell Rung and it was time to go home. Finally! I went to my locker and got all my stuff and Put it in my backpack. I put on my jacket, Scarf, gloves and hat. I thought the hat was to much so I put it in my backpack. I walk to wait for Carly -N- Sam cuz we usually walk to Carly's place together. I waited until Sam came.

"Hey." I said to Her.

"Hey." She said back.

"Let's go I don't feel like waiting for Carly."

"Uh..Okay i guess." I said as i opened the double doors. The Cold winter air hit face soon as I opened it.

It was silent as we walk to Carly's house until some

guys from class started throwing snowballs and one of them hit Sam from behind.

Uh oh.. This is gonna be trouble.. Sam stop walking and turned around.

"Hey! Witch one of you threw a snowball at me?" She yelled.

None of the guys said nothing.

"Oh so that's hows it gonna be." Sam said as she picked up some snow and threw a snowball at the nearest guy."

"Hey!" They guy said.

Before I knew It a snowball fight was happening.

I threw one at Sam cuz she threw shoved snow in my face.

"BENSON!" Another guy threw a snowball it hit me this time on my head. While I shook the snow out of my head Sam was running out into the middle of the street to hit a guy with a snowball.

I saw a Car coming and yelled Sam's Name. She didn't respond she didn't move. It's like she was almost Paralyzed.

I couldn't let Sam get hurt. I Practically Love that girl! No matter how much trouble she causes me. so I run out grab sam's hand and pull her out of the street. Then she fell in the snow.

"Sam! Are you okay?!" I ask her as i help her out of the snow. She was wiping snow off her face.

"..I-I-M...F-F-Fine." She says as she stands Up. She was probably embaressed because I just Saved her from either: Seirously hurt or certain death. I knew the last thing she wanted was for me to save her life. That would just make her think that she is weak. Wich she's not.

"Ummm..." She said as she brushed her hair off. If there's one thing about Sam I like it's that her long blonde Curls remind me of a lion. Don't know why but it does. The Lion reminds me of Sam because just like the lion: She is strong and can stand on her own.

If I had to descibe Sam I'd describe her as a beautiful, Mejestic angel sent from heaven. Even If she does beat people up. I know that deep down inside her that is a nice, caring,loving girl. She's just rough 'round the edges that's all.

Then we just walk the rest of the way to Bushwell Plaza in silence. Since Carly's door is never locked cuz Sam keeps breaking and entering we just walk right on in.

"Hey guys." She says to us as we're taking of out coats, scarfs, hats, ect.

"Hey where were you?" I ask taking a seat next to Carly on the couch.

"I took The bus." She answers.

"You ditched Us and took the bus?!" Sam said almost sceaming.

"Uh.. Yeah ... So what happened on your walk here?"

"Well .." I started before Sam cut me off.

"Nothing happened Just an insaine snowball fight you missed with some dudes from class." She says heading to the fridge.

" won?"

"Sam did." I said.

".. Uh .. Yeah Mama always wins!" She stated.

"Oh well I should've know that."

"Yeah you shouldv'e. Sam said coming back with a Blueberry banna blitz smoothie.

Then Spencer came in from his room.

"Hey Kiddos Guess what?!" Spencer said all excited.

"What?"We all said together.

"I'm making the new sculpture for Inside-Out-Burger! It's gonna be a giant Hamburger with Fries!

"Wow spencer this is great!" Carly said.

"I know right! And I got paid Full advanced!" He says showing us the money.

"I also got this Free Hamburger.I got it for Sam."

"Cool!" she says grabbing the Burger right out of Spencer's hand.

"Free Meat?Thanks Spence!" She says to him. Oh she says thanks to spencer for giving her meat but doesn't thank me for saving her life. That's Messed up!

"I gotta go get some supplies for my new sculpture. So I'll be back later."

"Later!" We all say as he heads out the door.

"We should probably reherse for iCarly come on guys."

We all got up about to go upstairs. Carly got up and walked up the stairs but Sam Pulled me back.

"What?" I ask her. She wraps her arms around me like a hug. Wait it is a hug. **Sam Puckett** Huged **Me**! YAY!

"Thanks For.. Er .. Saving me .. Back there ..." She says still attatched to my waist.

I smiled and Hugged her back.

"No Problem!" I said as she let go. When she let go I felt cold. Not tempeture Cold The heat was on. I felt like Sam was the warmth that kept me warm. Without her I feel cold. We just walked up the stairs to the iCarly studio without another word on the subject.

* * *

So did you Liked it?Review Plz! I might keep this a ...Depends on how many Reviews i get.

Anyway, World peace, Eat candy(Wich I'm doing now) , Fetch plastic flying disks in your mouth

*_Blows Kisses_* Laterz!


End file.
